


琴酒

by kweehyx0104



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	琴酒

郁扶光把宋衡抱到桌上坐着，在他赤裸的上半身留下一道道暗红色的吻痕，一只手解开了他的西装裤，直接伸了进去，抚慰着他早已经挺立起来的性器。  
宋衡双手撑在桌上，头微微向上仰着，呼吸急促，双目无神地盯着雪白的天花板。乳头被湿热的舌头舔舐着，全身上下最敏感的地方都被郁扶光掌控着，他觉得这样下去，他总有一天会死在郁扶光手上。  
他听得到外面走廊有人经过的脚步声，还有细微的交谈声，残存的理智让他忍不住问了一句“你锁好门没有？”郁扶光把头从他胸口抬起来，歪着头看了他几秒，面无表情地说：“你猜啊。”说完，便在他的小腹轻轻咬了一下。  
宋衡撑在桌上的双手猛地一抓，在桌面上留下了一道浅浅的抓痕，直接就在郁扶光手里射了出来。他红着眼，看着郁扶光随手扯了一张纸，擦净了手上的白浊，便有气无力地说：“行了吧……”  
郁扶光仿佛听到了什么奇怪的话，扭头看了他一眼，将身上的围裙解了下来扔到一边，又走到他跟前，强势地分开了他的双腿。  
“刚刚你爽了，现在轮到我了。”  
那一晚和郁扶光上床的时候，宋衡一直是背对着他的。一方面是因为觉得太过羞耻，不好意思直面着他，而另一方面也是潜意识觉得，大概会没那么疼？  
天知道他这个从来没有跟男人做过，甚至之前几乎都没有理论储备的人是怎么得出这种结论的。  
可是这次，被郁扶光按在桌上从正面操进来的时候，看着郁扶光脸上细微的表情变化，因为缺少必要工具扩张不充分只能一点点推进来的隐忍，还有被穴肉包裹的快感，全都被他一丝不落地捕捉到了。  
宋衡突然觉得上次亏了，没看到郁扶光这么性感的样子。  
虽然这句话听起来有点不要脸，但是幸亏今天过来了。  
“看我干什么？”郁扶光突然问道。  
宋衡没多想，一下子就说了出来：“看你长得好看。”  
郁扶光听了这话，居然笑了。宋衡看着他的笑脸，一时间有些恍惚，却又被他一个深顶拉回了现实。  
“还有精力想别的啊？”  
郁扶光抓住他的脚踝，将他的双腿架到自己肩上，性器在宋衡的后穴里大力进出着，囊袋与臀肉的撞击声在空荡荡的画室里显得格外色情。他掐着宋衡的腰往自己小腹靠近，性器在肠道里顶得更深了。宋衡早就被他撞散了神志，微张着嘴巴低喘，想要抓住什么，又怕自己失了平衡。  
这时，郁扶光突然抽出了性器，把他从桌上抱下来，背对着自己压在桌边，扶着性器直接插入了还没来得及收缩的小穴。宋衡被激得叫出声来，站都站不太稳，只能撑在桌沿，双手已经被磨得泛起了红色。他一边喘息，一边断断续续地对郁扶光说：“我…我不太喜欢这个姿势……”  
“为什么？”  
“想…想看你的脸。”宋衡有些羞耻地说。  
郁扶光“哦”了一声，慢慢地把性器抽到快要退出小穴的地方，又对着某个点狠狠撞了上去，宋衡浑身发软，直接趴在了桌上，他顺势俯身上去，让自己进得更深，一边用力地撞击着宋衡的敏感点，一边亲吻、舔舐着。  
从腰窝，到脊背，到脖子，最后衔住了他的耳垂。  
“那下次，我在前面放个全身镜，让你好好看着。”  
“看我的脸，看我是怎么操你的，看我操你的时候用了什么姿势，又是什么表情，怎么样？”


End file.
